Trying To Forget
by CloieDark a.k.a. AlphaOmega
Summary: okay this is a what if fic i came up with. this is a digigundam cso, what if tai was heero and what would his digi friends think if they found out? might end up as a taito pairing at the end... don know yet
1. I

Trying To Forget

okay this came to me when i was thinking about digimon and gundam wing. anyone notice that tai kinda looks like heero in a way. well i came up with this AU thing about what if tai was heero? and all that digimon stuff did happen, tai still has kari for a sis, but he was like kidnapped for a few years and that's when all that stuff with mobile suits happened. so i'm givin this a shot, and if yah don like it... don read the freakin thing alright!!!

tai: *pouting* why are you always using me at my expanse?

cause... um, well... just because!

tai: hey aren't you forgetting something?

*looks innocent* nope!

tai: you haven't said the disclaimer yet.

yes i did.

tai: no you didn't.

did too!

tai: did not!

did too!

tai: did not!

did...

*quatre walks in*

quatre: could you two please not argue, and cloe say the disclaimer so you can get on with the fic.

*glares at tai* fine, i don own digimon or gundam wing. *glares at quatre* happy?

quatre: *smirks* very. *leaves with tai*

okay, now here is the fic...

Tai sighed as he listened with half an ear to his mathematics teacher drone on and on about fractions or something like that. Tai wasn't listening because he already knew all of it, he just pretended to not understand any of it. It wasn't like he was stupid or anything he just didn't want any of his friends to find out that he had been one of the former gundam pilots that had fought in the war against Oz. Tai sighed again as he continued to draw a picture of agumon.

"Mr. Kamiya." Mr. Lynch said as he stood in front of Tai's desk. *okay i don know any of Tai's teachers so i'm winging it* Tai was brought back to reality when he heard the teacher say his name. Glancing up while placing his hand over his drawings he noticed Mr. Lynch standing in front of his desk with his arms crossed. *kinda weird since Tai has a desk in back*

"Um... uh yes sir." Tai stuttered as he felt all of the students eyes land on him. 'Why does he always single me out when I haven't done anything wrong.' Tai could feel his cheeks heat up slightly as he stared at his desk waiting for the usual routine of getting lectured.

"Mr. Kamiya, do you plan on interrupting my class like this everyday?" Mr. Lynch asked as he glared at Tai.

Tai's head snapped up when the question hit his ears. His eyes were wide enough that he knew the whites of his eyes were showing because of the shock. Regaining his composer Tai shook his head and answered. "No sir, I'm sorry."

Mr. Lynch was about to go into one of his lectures that was directed towards students like Tai who Mr. Lynch thought was going to become a total failure in life, when there was a knock on the door. Sending one last glare at Tai who had 'interrupted' his class he went to answer the door.

Tai glared at Mr. Lynch as he walked towards the front of the classroom and cursed at him under his breath in Latin. Sora who sat in front of him turned around in surprise.

"Tai, I didn't know you could speak Latin so fluently." Sora whispered as her eyes held a look of shocked surprise.

Tai smirked. "There are some things about me that you don't know..."

Sora was going to ask Tai about what the hell he meant when the Teacher walked back in with four students behind him. Tai had gone completely rigid when he recognized the four students. 'No this can't be happening. I thought I got away from them.' Tai thought as Mr. Lynch got everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone if I could have your attention, we have four transfer students from the colonies." Mr. Lynch announced and suddenly half the class started asking questions like "What're the colonies like?", "Whatcha think of our school so far?". "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Alright everyone settle down so they can introduce themselves." Mr. Lynch reasoned as he sat down at his desk.

The Arabian looking kid with short blond hair and blue eyes, who was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and carrying a navy blue bag stepped forward. "Hi my name is Quatre Rababre Winner and I'm glad to be here."

"Yo muh name's Duo Maxwell, an I'm hoping to make a lot of friends here." Said the American kid with a long chestnut colored braid, and violet colored eyes. He was wearing black jeans, a red t-shirt with a black vest and he had a black backpack slung over his shoulder.

"My name's Trowa Barton." The Latin looking kid announced. He had light brown gravity defying bangs that covered one of his emerald green eyes. He was wearing light blue jeans with an emerald sweater; he also had a navy blue bag.

"Wufei Chang." The Chinese kid supplied. He had slick black hair pulled into a tight pony tail and coal black eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a white tank top. Lying at his feet was a black and red backpack.

"Alright, now that we know all of your names, why don't you four take the empty seats in the back." Mr. Lynch suggested while standing up.

Tai glanced to his left at the empty desks and glared at Mr. Lynch as the four new students sat down. 'I hate him.'

"Hi my name's Duo, what's yours?" Duo whispered to the boy with spiky brown hair who was sitting next to him. 'He looks kinda familiar...'

Tai glanced at Duo and then at Mr. Lynch who had his back to the class. Plastering on his usual grin and making himself relax he leaned over and whispered his reply. "My name's Tai Kamiya."

"Is this class always this boring?" Duo asked in a whisper.

"Yeah it is." Tai said as he leaned back in his chair not wanting to talk anymore. 'This is gonna be hard to keep my Heero personality from showing when Duo makes me mad.' Tai thought as he ran a hand through his hair. 'Since I got really used to giving him a death glare, saying 'Omae o Korosu.' and pointing my gun in his face.' Tai sighed as he decided to ignore the new students and pay half attention to the lesson plan Mr. Lynch was explaining.

Wufei glanced at the kid that Duo had just been talking to. He had spiky brown hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing brown shorts, a pale blue shirt, and a black wrist brace on his right hand. And beside his desk was a brown backpack. 'He looks completely bored and uninterested in this... I wonder why?' Wufei's eyes narrowed as he felt the kid's aura. 'His aura feels almost just like Heero's, but slightly different somehow. I'll have to talk to the others about this.' Wufei thought as he went back to watching the baka... I mean teacher lecture.

okay i know i have a lot of other fics i have to finish but i just couldn't resist writing this. but i'll hopefully get some of muh other fics done some. well sayonora amigos, and momenti!!! oh an sorry for any miss spells.


	2. II

Trying To Forget II

*dances in* wheeeeeeeee! i finally got out of my writer's block on dis fic. *hits writer's block with magic frying pan*

Tai: *rolls eyes* i'm just glad you haven't forgotten about us, well you were sitting on your lazy arse.

dere is no way you can destroy my happy mood bobo! *humming*

Tai: *looks confused* bobo? what the hell does that mean?

simple... *grins* it means da same t'ing as baka.

Tai: hey that's Duo not me.

Duo: *walks in* i'm not a baka.

master!!! *glomps the self-proclaimed God of Death*

Duo/Tai: *sweat drop*

master could you do me a big favor... *gets puppy dog eyes*

Duo: depends on what it is first....

could you pwease say da disclaimer for me? it's jus to painful.

Duo/Tai: *anime fall*

Tai: give me a break...

Duo: and if i don't say it what then?

*pouts and looks slightly angry* den i won't be hookin you and WuFei up.

Duo: *waves hands* alright, alright, alright! okay Cloe doesn't own any of us; she's jus borrowin us at our own expense. all she really owns is probably this idea and a little bit of cash, but that's it.

t'anks! *glomps Duo again*

Tai: *sigh* come on you two. *drags Cloe and Duo off*

momenti!!!! *waves before being pulled out the door*

***

Finally the last bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Quickly grabbing his bag Tai shot out of his seat and was out of the classroom before anyone else stood up. Walking to his locker, Tai's mood kept getting darker and darker. His thoughts kept cyclilling back to when the ex-gundam pilots walked into his second period class. But more importantly, he wanted to know why they showed up? And of all the places in the world why did it have to be his hometown? That one question had been running through his head ever since they showed up in his second period class.

There were probably a million reasons that could answer that question, but he couldn't figure out which one it was. Throwing his schoolbooks into his locker Tai grabbed his soccer ball and slammed the locker shut. Thus scaring some of his fellow students. To them Tai was acting very strange, completely out of character. And sure Tai knew he wasn't acting like his usual self, but he didn't give a damn at the moment as he walked out to the playing field.

Looking around Tai noticed nobody else was on the field so he was free to just let lose completely. Letting the ball drop from his hands Tai bounced it off his knees, head, and off of his chest for a few minutes before letting it hit the ground. He dribbled the soccer ball down the field, dodged imaginary opponents, and then pulling a few stunts before slowing down a little near the goal net. Pulling back his leg, Tai hit the ball into the net, actually it went through the net. Resting his hands on his knees Tai drew in a shaky breath.

Tai wasn't out of shape or anything; just having everything happen at once was just a little too much to handle at this point in time for him. Trying to deal with his new found feelings for his best friend Yamato, keeping those feelings secret from the group, and now... His fellow ex-gundam pilots showing up. The stress was finally getting to him. Standing up straight Tai walked behind the net to retrieve his soccer ball. Unfortunately Tai hadn't noticed the audience he had had since he'd been running down the field.

"Hey Tai!" Shouted one of the people who had been watching him.

Tai dropped his soccer ball recognizing the voice. Snapping up he looked around for the speaker. Finally his eyes landed on four very familiar people who were watching from the sidelines. This turn of events didn't do any good for his mood. The people were none other than Quatre, Duo, WuFei, and Trowa.

Earlier....

Duo was waiting for the others by his locker. While waiting his mind kept wandering back to the one student with spiky hair who reminded him of Heero. But that was impossible because Heero had died... or that's what the reports had said anyway. So the possibility of this Tai guy actually being Heero were very unlikely.

Shaking his head to banish any other thought like that, Duo let his mind wander to the reason why the others and himself were here. Headquarters' wanted to know what was going on in Tokyo. With all these strange reports about monsters and what not.

Also to find out if the gundam's would be needed to help deal with this supposed problem. He blinked once when something flashed quickly into his line of vision. Duo jerked his head back hitting it against the locker, then noticing it had been a hand that flashed in front of his face.

"Itta...." Duo moaned as he rubbed the back of his hand. Glaring at the offender, he let a growl escape his throat noticing that it had been WuFei who had drug him back to harsh reality.

"Dammit Wu-man what was that for?" He growled out. 'Stupid damned sexy Chinese... Whoa! Okay Duo stop, halt, do not go pass go. WuFei does NOT swing that way.' A sad look flitted across Duo's face before being quickly replaced by his ever-present joker mask. 'Hope WuFei didn't notice...'

WuFei frowned on the inside when he noticed the sad look flash across Duo's face only to be replaced with his usual goofy grin. He felt a strong urge to comfort Duo but he pushed it aside knowing that the other would never accept him like that.

"Come on Maxwell. Quatre and Trowa are waiting for us by the front doors." WuFei said as he completely ignored being called Wu-man just this once.

"Wha? I though we were gonna meet by my locker." Duo said now completely confused. One being WuFei didn't yell at him for calling him Wu-man. And two when did they decide to meet at the front doors. 'Why doesn't anybody tell me anything!?'

"We were, but the others noticed that the one kid who resembles Heero walked over to the soccer field. They want to talk to him." WuFei had replied as he walked down the hallway knowing Duo would catch up in no time.

Duo stood by his locker blinking for a few seconds before running up to WuFei and falling into step beside him. 'So I'm not the only one that thinks that... I wonder if that Tai kid reminds WuFei of Heero, just like he reminds me of him.'

"So WuFei you think that this kid is either Heero or maybe just connected him somehow?" Duo asked as he put his hands behind his head.

WuFei took a side-glance at Duo hearing his name fall so naturally from those full lips; it sent an invisible shiver up his spine. Getting control over his emotions he answered Duo. "From what I could tell his aura is almost exactly like Heero's but it's slightly off. So he could just be connected to Heero somehow, like a forgotten family member."

Duo just nodded as he opened the front door of the school. Stepping out he noticed Quatre and Trowa leaning up against the school talking to each other in hushed voices. 'They make a cute couple.' "Hey Kat, Tro wassup?"

Looking up Trowa just nodded in reply while Quatre grinned at Duo and WuFei who was standing to the side behind him. "Not much Duo."

"So are we gonna go check out this Tai kid or what?" Duo asked as he stretched his arms out. WuFei rolled his eyes as he lightly cuffed Duo on the head.

"Hey!"

Quatre shook his head and tugged on Trowa's arm lightly. "Come on guys, or he might be gone before we get there at this rate."

With his maniac grin in place Duo grabbed WuFei by the arm and practically drug him in the direction of the soccer field. Upon arriving there they saw Tai dribbling the soccer ball up the field at an incredible speed. Needless to say they were all shocked when they saw the soccer ball go through the net.

"Wow..." That one little word that Duo had said summed it all up for the others as well. They were impressed. They all watched, as Tai seemed to catch his breath, and then walk over to pick up his soccer ball. Unfortunately for Tai, Duo choose the same exact moment he picked up his ball to yell at him. "Hey Tai!"

Although Tai's reaction shocked them somewhat, he had froze dropping his ball, and snapped up looking around wildly for who had yelled at him. Duo's guess was he hadn't noticed that anybody was watching him. But the one thing that puzzled him the most now was when Tai's eyes landed on them, he didn't look all too happy to see them.

****

i did it, i did it! *grins*

Tai: yeah finally...

*blows a raspberry at Tai*

WuFei: that's very mature for your age Cloe.

mature? who said anyt'ing about being mature?

Everybody: *sweat drop*

*blinks and then grins* well i'm done wit dis chap and i'm workin on muh other fics and some fan art stuff. so momenti until i update again!


	3. III

Trying To Forget III 

:::runs into the room and trips, falling flat on her face::: owie.... :::lays there:::

Taichi: :::walks in afterwards and stares at Cloe's nonmoving body::: um.... are you okay Cloe?

:::looks up and smiles lopsidedly::: i'll live... :::looks around nervously while sitting up::: that is if my reviewers don't try and kill me for taking forever to update... :::crawls underneath the couch and looks out:::

Taichi: :::shrugs and leans against the wall::: it'd be your funeral.

:::crawls out and looks insulted::: hey!!! that wasn't very nice!

Taichi: :::raises an eyebrow::: it wasn't meant to be. :::dashes out of the room:::

you're in big trouble Tai!!! :::runs out after him:::

chibi cloey: :::pops up and holds disclaimer:::

disclaimer: Cloe doesn't own Digimon or Gundam Wing.

'Hell!!!' That one word resonated throughout Taichi's mind as he finally realized that the ex-gundam pilots were there. 'Have they been here the whole time?' Biting back a curse, Taichi picked up the soccerball and walked towards the small group. In reality he wanted to walk past them, although he was suppost to be showing his Taichi personality; so walking past them without saying anything wasn't a smart thing to do.

"Hey guys what's up?" Taichi asked with a fake smile applied to his face. He blinked, as silence seemed to follow as he looked at the stunned pilots. Relaxing and smiling lopsidedly Taichi chuckled. "What? Do I have something on my face or is that your guys' usual look?"

Blinking out of his stupor Duo rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. "No. It's just that move you pulled surprised us is all."

"Oh. Well that move wouldn't have been that much of a surprise had you guys

seen me play all these years." Taichi chuckled and rested the soccerball against his hip.

"Um..... Taichi." Quatre hesitated as he looked at Taichi to gauge his reaction.

Raising an eyebrow, Taichi tilted his head to the side to signal that he was listening to him.

A small smile graced Quatre's lips as he continued. "This is going to be a bizarre question but, all of us were wondering if we've meet eachother before this point in time?"

Taichi blinked in surprise as he stared at Quatre. 'Okay definitely not the question I was expecting...' He appeared to be thinking as if trying to recall something of the sorts but finally shook his head. "Nope. Not unless we'd meet eachother in a past life or something."

'Yeah, my whole entire life as Heero. But the Gods permitting you guys wont ever find that part out.' Taichi thought to himself as that ever-present cheerful smile was pasted across his face.

Duo was just about to open his mouth to reply when a beeping sound suddenly filled the air.

Reaching into his pocket, Taichi pulled out his digi-vice. "Uh man.... Sorry you guys but I forgot I was suppose to meet some of my friends after school and I'm now officially beyond fashionably late. See yeah!"

Running back toward the school Taichi couldn't get rid of a deep, icy, sickening feeling that had sunk deep into the pit of his stomach. 'Oh Kami, now what? We already kicked Mylomyotismons ass, so what's happening now? Augumon please be okay if anything has happened...' Bursting through the school's double doors, the sound of Taichi's trainers hitting the tiled floor echoed throughout the empty hall. Throwing open the computer room door he rushed towards the active computer screen. Pulling out his digi-vice and holding it up to the computer screen, Taichi felt that familiar pull as he was digitized into the digital world.

Duo blinked in surprise as he was now looking at a settling cloud of dust. Rubbing the back of his neck he chuckled nervously. "Well now, that was kinda unexpected doncha guys think?"

"Hn. I'll have to agree with you their Maxwell." WuFei ran his fingers over his hair as he mentally tried to shake off the familiar feeling that showed up when he was near Taichi.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him." Trowa stated as he walked away from the soccer field and in the direction of their temporary home.

Quatre smiled as he walked after Trowa. 'Trowa's right. There isn't much we can do right now except to keep an eye out.' Breaking his train of thought, Quatre took Trowa's hand into his as they walked away.

Blinking Duo lightly grabbed WuFei's elbow and tugged. Giving a slightly maniac grin, Duo leaned over and spoke into WuFei's ear. "Come on Wu-man we don't wanna be left behind."

Shock ran through WuFei's veins as he watched Duo wink at him and run after Quatre and Trowa. Shaking his head to rid himself of the emotions that were starting to run wild in his body, WuFei slowly walked after them as well. 'Things are starting to get interesting, weird ever since we got here.'

:::quickly sneaks around the corner and hides underneath the desk in the room:::

Taichi: :::looks slightly peeved and looks around::: Cloe! I know you're in here. :::starts to tap his foot on the floor as he's waiting impatiently:::

:::holds her breath and doesn't move so as not to make a sound:::

Taichi: :::throws his hands up in the air::: fine! be that way damnit! but when you come out of hiding your going to regret it. :::storms out of the room:::

:::listens for a few seconds before relaxing and comes out of hiding::: whew that was close. :::sighs::: well first off i'd like to make an apology to my reviewers. but it wasn't quite my fault that i couldn't update here these last five months. i was finishing up my senior yr. moving out of my mom's house before i ended up killing someone, most likely myself. working everyday after school, and then when i moved out i didn't have a computer anymore. not to mention that the computers at the public library suck and won't let you download anything off a disk. :::sighs again and smiles tiredly::: but well my grandma bought me a laptop for a late grad present so i'm now back in business. :::flashes the v-sign::: well momenti for now cause i gotta go. :::sneaks out of the room ninja style:::


	4. IV

:appears in a flashy show of smoke and purple sparks: 'ello! Yes I know I've been m.i.a for quite sometime and I could elaborate with a few of my random excuses. That have actually happened I might add but I won't. So I probably should get started. Well here's chap four. :fades away in a shower of sparks:

Chibi cloey::holds up a piece of paper with crayon writing:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just borrowed them.

Trying To Forget IV

Chocolate brown eyes slowly opened as a harsh wind swept by and died down into a gentle breeze. Shock and fear coursed through his veins as he saw data particles floating around in the air in huge clouds covering the area like fog.

"What… What happened here?" Taichi's legs suddenly gave out as he fell to his knees. His eyes dulled as he reached out to touch a small cluster of data particles only to have them disperse and disappear. It suddenly became harder to breath as a sudden type of fear constricted in his chest. "Au… Augumon."

A whimper slid past his lips before he screamed. "Augumon!" Taichi's vision blurred as tears ran down his face while he stood and stumbled forward. Crushing the heel of his hands into his eyes, Taichi forced himself to stop crying. Balling his eyes out wasn't going to help anyone especially Augumon, for what if he was out there somewhere hurt and waiting for his help. And here he was crying like a little baby for he had automatically assumed the worst.

Stumbling over his feet, Taichi ran calling out for Augumon. His chocolate brown eyes darted back and forth searching for any type of sign. Something, anything that could possibly tell him what had happened in this area. A sharp gasp slid past Taichi's chapped lips as he skidded to a halt. Someone… No wait, something was out there. And it was watching his every move. A cold sweat broke out across his whole body, and his breathing came in soft quiet inhales. Taichi's pulse seemed to scream in his ear's as his hand twitched, reaching for a gun that was unfortunately at home.

A loud crash sounded from behind him causing him to gasp and whirl around. Taichi's chocolate brown eyes widened in fear as he backpedaled away from the demonic looking digimon. His mouth suddenly felt drier than the Sahara desert and his blood seemed to turn to ice as glowing crimson eyes locked onto his.

Choking on air Taichi quickly studied this strange digimon. The creature was almost completely black in color except for a few splashes of red and white scattered about like a bad paint job. A few sets of leather looking wings protruded from its back, but they looked mangled and broken as if they'd been put together wrong. Horns rested atop its head resembling something close to that of the headpiece on some of the mobile suits he'd seen. But the thing felt all to wrong to him to be a digimon or at least a real one anyway. Although he had to admit it looked like a cross between a virus type digimon, a mobile suit, and something that resembled a demon from some of his darkest of nightmares. A tremor of fear rippled through Taichi's body as his eyes focused in on the rows of broken, sharp fangs.

A morbid sense of fascination seemed to take over Taichi's thought process as he watched a pool of saliva quickly gather around the beast's feet. His eyes focused back on the things eyes when he heard a low guttural hissing sound emerge from its throat, spraying saliva past its open fangs. Fear clawed its way back into Taichi's senses as he noticed the beast was fidgeting and tensed, as if it were waiting for its prey to flee so it could give chase. Licking his lips Taichi shot off towards the rock formations that were to his left hoping he could run fast enough to find someplace to hide until help came. Hopefully.

Taichi's breath came in short even gasps as he heard the beast roar. A shiver of fear raced down his spine as the ground trembled beneath his feet. Glancing back he caught his foot on a rock and fell tumbling head over heel. Air rushed from his lungs leaving him breathless when he came to an abrupt stop. The scenery blurred into a mass of colors while the taste of bile rose in the back of his throat. A deafening roar jarred him back to the present as his heart seemed to lodge in his throat. Fear seeped into Taichi's being as he stared up into the glowing crimson eyes of the beast. A small growl of anger slipped past his lips as he tried to control the tremors within his body. He could only stare up at the beast's open jaws; fangs dripping with saliva formed into a demonic grin. The stench of decay fumed from its lowering mouth causing him to choke on the bile in his throat.

Taichi's eyes visible widened as the realization that he was about to die slowly sunk in. So this was the end of the line for him. Nobody would find his body; he'd never know if Augumon was okay, he'd never be able to tell Yamato that he loved him. Damnit what a way to go! Here he'd survived a war, blowing himself up multiple times, gun shot wounds, the works and here he was now going to be eaten alive. Clenching his teeth Taichi bit back a scream and tried to will away all thoughts and feeling as the fangs sank into his arm and upper chest.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Pepper Spray!"

A gasp of pain and surprise slid past Taichi's lips as he watched the beast jerk way roaring, blood flying from it fangs. A deep guttural roar erupted from its throat as it was suddenly tackled by the werewolf like creature known as Garurumon. "Tai!" A voice broke through the pain induced fog that had fallen but he couldn't quite place the voice. "Come on. We have to get out of here. Garurumon and Augumon can't hold that thing for long."

Jerking back to reality, he blinked up at the hazy form of his best friend and forced his voice to work, "Matt."

With a grunt Yamato lifted Taichi into his arms trying to be careful enough not to jar his injuries to much. Hissing in pain Taichi grabbed onto Yamato's shoulder for dear life, while resting his forehead against Yamato's neck.

"Stay with me Tai." Yamato whispered into his ear causing a shiver to race down his spine. "Garurumon! Augumon! Let's get out of here!" Yamato yelled and took off at a sprint clutching Taichi to his chest. With one last blast at the beast both digimon took off after Yamato. With a growl Garurumon tossed Augumon onto his back and then Yamato along with Taichi; breaking into an all out mad dash for safety. Fear's claws sunk into Yamato's chest as a howl of fury rang throughout the air causing him to tighten his grip on Taichi.

Taichi's eyes slowly slid closed as he began to lose his grip upon reality. "Tai stay awake. You have to stay awake. Please, stay awake." A small smile formed on Taichi's lips as the darkness closed on him. "Sorry."

"Tai!"

At least it was a nice sound to take with him.

:falls into the room through a hole in the ceiling: hey again people. :cracks knuckles: well I'm gonna try to kick it into high gear and get to my fics once again, since I have some more time on my hands now. :grins broadly: official college student! Booyah! Oh and I may end up editing this story here sometime soon. So if it like disappears don't worry I'm not getting rid of it, just fixing it to my new writing standards would be all. So for now I bid everyone adieu::runs off to continue writing:


End file.
